Complicándonos la vida
by dana haruno
Summary: Hay cierto sentimiento creciendo dentro de ellas, pero no logran comprenderlos hasta que el factor Yagami llega. Mundo alterno, sin magia, pero no por eso sin dolores de cabeza.


_Me imagino que ya han de sospechar que Mahou shoujo lirycal Nanoha y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

**Complicándonos la vida**

¿Cuánto tiempo podía una persona quedarse viendo a otra? Fate Testarossa tenía cierta idea de la respuesta a aquella interrogante. Ya había dedicado dos de sus dieciocho años a observar de manera casi obsesiva a Nanoha Takamachi, y es qué, ¿cómo no verla? Uno debía de estar ciego o seriamente trastornado para no poder ver aquellos ojos azules y llegar a la conclusión de que eran los más hermosos y cautivantes de todos. Los cabellos cobrizos que caían de manera suave hasta la espalda eran una gran tentación para sus dedos curiosos que no perdían oportunidad para enredarse en ellos. Aquella sonrisa tan luminosa; la calidez que emanaba de toda ella… un conjunto de cosas que traía a más de unos suspirando por los pasillos del colegio. Fate estaba al tanto de aquello, le era imposible no notar todas las cartas que se atiborraban en el casillero de su amiga, cada una pidiendo de manera desesperada una oportunidad.

La conocía desde los nueve años y siempre supo que lo que sentía hacia ella era un sentimiento profundo, aunque tardó bastante en darse cuenta de la real magnitud de ese lazo, y aún más en aceptarlo… no todos los días te despiertas dándote cuenta de que tu mejor amiga te gusta.

Recordaba el momento justo en el que se dio cuenta de aquello, y por sobre todas las cosas, recordaba la razón por la que su corazón empezó a gritarle de manera desaforada que deseaba algo más que una amistad. Y justamente _esa_ razón tenía un nombre y rostro: Hayate Yagami. Había entrado de manera intempestiva a su mundo, un otoño cualquiera, uno tanto del montón y el segundo en que Fate ya gastaba gran parte de su tiempo en clases en observar con cara de idiota a su amiga, mientras ésta se concentraba en clases.

De estatura media, cabellos castaños y con una permanente mueca de suspicacia en su rostro, Hayate había conquistado al salón entero con su presentación aquella mañana… y de no ser porque Nanoha parecía fascinada con la alumna nueva, posiblemente a Fate también le hubiera caído bien. Para qué negarlo, se sentía celosa de toda esa atención, demonios, ¿qué nadie antes había visto a una estudiante de intercambio? Yagami no era la gran cosa, no le veía lo novedoso y mucho menos lograba captar que era lo que hacía que su amiga no se despegara de la nueva por nada del mundo.

Y así fue como tuvo que soportar el hecho de ser tres en lugar de _dos._ Siempre había sido así y por si ella fuera siempre seguiría así. Pero maldita amabilidad nata la de Takamachi.

Al inicio sintió incomodidad hacia la situación, para luego evolucionar hasta la exasperación. Fue entonces cuando descubrió que no quería compartir a su amiga con nadie… y eso la asustó. Empezó a alejarse un poco, a marcar ciertos límites que nunca antes existieron entre ambas. Las excusas iban y venían. Y pasó lo lógico: Hayate pareció ocupar su lugar…

Fate iba y venía de la indiferencia a la turbación de manera constante. Apartaba la vista, la mantenía fija en sus libretas, libros e incluso en sus maestros que nunca antes le habían resultado tan aburridos. Ir a la escuela se había convertido en una rutina desgastante, entre el nerviosismo de la mañana, la tensión de medio día, el abatimiento de la tarde y la melancolía de la noche; sólo existía una constante, y esa era justamente el rostro de Nanoha. Para ser más precisos el rostro de Nanoha junto al de Hayate. Y eso la mataba.

Justamente ahora, eso la mataba.

Nanoha y Hayate platicaban animadamente a unos escasos pupitres del suyo. Fate sintió nauseas… ambas reían y se murmuraban cosas. La cobriza parecía prestarle demasiada atención a la castaña. ¡Maldito aquél que inventó las horas libres entre clases!. Regresó su vista a la libreta y leyó por tal vez la quinta ocasión el mismo párrafo, le resultaba ridículo que siguiera ahí cuando bien podía simplemente ponerse de pie y salir del salón, pero sin embargo su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ella no tenía porque irse, ¡que se fueran esas dos! Después de todo no estaban haciendo nada y necesitaba estudiar para su exposición de la tarde.

Un bufido salió de sus labios al tiempo que se daba por vencida y salía del aula sintiendo cómo sus hombros pesaban toneladas. Un bufido que para su desgracia cayó en los peores oídos que pudo haber caído.

Hayate Yagami tenía cierta fama entre sus conocidos, y es que si duda la chica podía ser endemoniadamente intuitiva. Intuición que utilizaba de la mejor manera posible y que siempre terminaba ayudándola a estar un paso delante de la mayoría de las situaciones. Y era esa parte suya la que se encontraba molestándola desde que entró a su nuevo grupo y conoció a Takamachi y Testarossa… sobre todo a la última. Podía sentir que las cosas no iban cómo deberían de ir y eso le irritaba. Aquella rubia era una obstinada.

No se necesitaba tener cuatro dedos de frente para darse cuenta de la forma en la que había evolucionado la amistada entre ambas amigas… bueno, si es que aún se les podía llamar así. Comenzaba a sentirse culpable, aunque ella no hiciera nada más que aceptar la amistad que Nanoha le ofreció. Y es que desde ese día se volvió testigo de la forma en la que el dúo dinámico se fue distanciando de una manera por demás glaciar.

Ya se estaba hartando de estar en medio de aquella situación. Se disculpó con Nanoha y salió del salón siguiendo ciertos pasos. No entendía del todo que era lo que debía de hacer, mucho menos si era lo apropiado, pero pensó que era mejor poner manos a la obra de una vez por todas.

No tardó demasiado en hallar a la susodicha.

Se encontraba sentada en las gradas de la pista de atletismo. Por lo que se había enterado de boca del resto de la clase, Fate era extremadamente veloz en las carreras. Había un record marcado por la Testarossa y hasta ahora seguía en pie desafiando a el que quisiera intentarlo. Obviamente Hayate nunca lo intentaría, los deportes no eran del todo lo suyo, sin embargo tenía la suficiente confianza cómo para decir que era buena en alguno que otro, y utilizando esa misma confianza, fue que dio el primer paso hacia cierta mirada borgoña que se mantenía perdida en algún punto de la pista.

Tosió un poco para captar su atención, pero sus miradas nos se cruzaron ni medio segundo antes de que la rubia se pusiera de pie e hiciera el gesto de marcharse.

"De mi parte no hay problema…" la voz de Hayate intentó sonar más segura de lo que en verdad se sentía, pero afortunadamente Fate estaba demasiado turbada como para darse cuenta de esos pequeños detalles. Una sonrisa triunfal nació en el rostro de la castaña al darse cuenta de la parada abrupta que dio la otra.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" por su parte, el sonido de la voz de Fate era cortante, pero con cierto temblor medio disimulado.

"Sabes de qué hablo…" la confianza perdida mientras se acercaba con cautela a las gradas, fue recuperada de súbito al notar que de las dos, ella no era la que tenía que temer. "Creí que tendría algo de competencia, ya sabes…" cierto tono burlesco acentuó lo que quería dar a entender. "Sin embargo, me lo has puesto tan fácil que hasta pena da." Los ojos borgoñas relampaguearon de manera peligrosa, el ceño fruncido y los nudillos blancos debido a la presión ejercida sobre ellos, fueron una advertencia de lo que en cuestión de segundos ocurrió. Fate sujetó fuertemente a Hayate por el cuello de la camisa blanca del uniforme y aprovechando su diferencia de altura la alzó hasta quedar a la altura de sus ojos. Pero lejos de asustarla, lo único que consiguió fue una sonrisa amplia y triunfal de parte de Yagami. "Prometo cuidarla bien…"

La palidez en el rostro de la otra le dijo que las palabras estaban llegando a su objetivo. Pero de la misma forma en la que ella no había reaccionado de la forma en la que Fate esperaba; la respuesta que claramente pudo leer en aquellos ojos de color tan curioso no fue la ansiada. De nuevo sus pies pudieron sentir el suelo debajo ellos y la tela de su camisa quedó de manera descolocada sobre su pecho.

"Haz lo que quieras…" fue casi un murmullo. Una declaración de derrota soltada de manera dolorosa para ambas.

"¡Eres una cobarde!" Hayate de pronto se sintió frustrada "¡Una maldita cobarde! Sin embargo está bien. Parece ser que tus _sentimientos_ hacia Nanoha no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para siguiera tomarte la molestia de pelear por ella."

El silencio las envolvió antes de que Fate decidiera irse de ahí a paso lento y pesado. "¡Cobarde!" volvió a gritar, pero nada parecía provocar reacción alguna en la persona que se alejaba haciendo de oídos sordos y dejándola con cierto sabor amargo en la boca. Se maldijo mentalmente, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido encararla de otra manera… aunque confiaba en que las cosas sucederían tal y cómo lo había planeado… más valía que fuera así. Bajó las gradas y se encaminó de regreso al salón, ya no faltaba mucho para que el próximo profesor entrara a aburrirlos con su cátedra.

Cuando entró al salón se topó de directo con la mirada preocupada de Nanoha. No hubo necesidad de preguntar nada, ya que fue asaltada de inmediato.

"¿Sabes dónde está Fate-chan?" le preguntó al mientras se estrujaba las manos y lanzaba miradas hacia la puerta.

"¿Eh?"

"El profesor ha llegado diciendo que necesitaba que Fate-chan subiera su trabajo a la computadora de la sala de maestros."

"No pasa nada Nanoha, lo más seguro es que ya esté ahí…" Por un momento temió que hubiera visto la pequeña plática entre ellas.

"Pero ella nunca es así de irresponsable. Debió de haber subido ese trabajo desde ayer." Hayate sonrió ante el comentario, definitivamente esas dos eran un par de idiotas. No entendía el porqué Nanoha se había empecinado en hacer cómo que nada ocurría, cuando todos ya sabían que las dos se encontraban _distanciadas_; cuando la gran mayoría ya sospechaba la razón de ese comportamiento. Y entendía mucho menos la razón por la que Fate no se animaba a declararse en lugar de huir.

"¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?" preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"humm" sacudió la cabeza negando con energía. "Ella no desea que me acerque…" La exasperación se hizo presente en Hayate.

"¿Es esa razón suficiente?" Nanoha no le devolvía la mirada, soltaba uno que otro suspiro al tiempo que se masajeaba de manera nerviosa el cuello.

La orden de la encargada de clase no dio tiempo de más. El profesor ya estaba entrando al salón y todos regresaron a sus asientos rápidamente.

"Testarossa-san, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo." Dijo con voz resignada al tiempo que la dejaba entrar primero al aula. "Tome asiento."

"Disculpe…" se dirigió a su pupitre. Lamentablemente debía de pasar junto a una Hayate que le había dado por tomar de la mano a una Nanoha que no parecía para nada disgustada ante tal acción. Ya no sabía cuánto más podría soportar aquel día.

Luego del saludo y el pase de lista, cada uno de los expositores en turno fueron pasando hasta dar lugar a una Fate que se hallaba tratando de concentrarse y olvidar que sus dos tormentos se sentaban en la primera hilera. Necesitaba la calificación, así que era cuestión de profesionalismo y hasta orgullo poder presentar su trabajo sin que las caras de Yagami lograran sacarla de sí.

"Muy bien Tsukimura-san, excelente presentación… veamos, Testarossa-san es su turno." Se levantó con cierto nerviosismo, hablar frente toda la clase nunca había sido de su gusto. El cañón comenzó a proyectar su trabajo mientras las luces se apagaban y todo el salón quedaba en silencio preparándose para escucharla.

Al principio todo fluyó bien, logró explicar dos de las tres rutas metabólicas que le tocaban, y por un instante no existía nada más en ese salón que ella y el ciclo de Krebs; sin embargo no todo dura en esta vida… no fue necesario más que un simple vistazo hacia el frente para lograr capturar la imagen de Hayate ya no sólo agarrando la mano de Nanoha, sino que ahora jugaba con sus cabellos. _"Prometo cuidarla bien…"_ el recuerdo la golpeó como un garrotazo justo en la nuca. Se quedó en silencio sintiendo cómo algo dentro de ella se estrujaba de manera violenta y dolorosa. Hayate por su parte le devolvió una sonrisa cínica.

Fue todo. Hasta ahí llegó su resistencia. Salió del salón de golpe sin decir nada ni escuchar al profesor que sorprendido la llamaba. La sonrisa se Yagami se volvió más amplia cuando de manera torpe Nanoha se levantó del pupitre y casi corrió hasta la puerta para seguirla.

"Mi parte ya está hecha…"

**_-_-_-_ **

"¡Fate-chan! ¡Espera!" Nanoha corría detrás de ella sintiendo cómo sus piernas no podían alcanzar a las de la rubia. No por algo era la más veloz del colegio. "¡Fate-chan!" la aludida no se detenía, ni siguiera la volteaba a ver. Salieron del instituto y sólo logró correr otras dos cuadras antes de que su cuerpo ya no pudiera seguir con el ritmo. "¡Por favor!" la suplica vino seguida de un fuerte sollozo "¡Explícame que está pasando porque no entiendo nada!" al sollozo siguió otro y otro "Por favor, Fate-chan… por favor…" sujetó sus rodillas las cuales no dejaban de temblar y sintió cómo las lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas. No entendía nada de lo que venía ocurriendo desde hacía unas semanas. Lo único que comprendía era que su corazón le dolía cada vez de manera más dolorosa mientras los días pasaban y aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban no le devolvían una sola mirada. Se sentía totalmente asustada ante esa fuerte sensación que la venía invadiendo. "Por favor…" no podía controlar el temblor ya no solo de sus rodillas sino ahora de su cuerpo entero. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose la obligó a levantar la mirada.

"No llores…" Fate se mantenía a una distancia prudente y su voz no era mucho más alta que un arrullo. Una mirada lastimera impregnada en esos ojos borgoñas y el labio inferior temblando ligeramente.

"Fate-chan…" avanzó un paso, pero fue justamente lo que la rubia se alejó de ella "¿Qué ocurre? Por favor, ya no soporto esta situación" extendió su mano tratando de rozarla siguiera, de sentir nuevamente a su amiga.

"No te acerques… no lo hagas" había querido dejarla, aprovechar que era más veloz, pero bastó con escuchar el primer sollozo para que sus piernas de detuvieran. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar.

"¡No! Ya no te haré caso, ya no es suficiente que me digas eso. Quiero saber qué es lo que está pasando, porque ya no soporto esta distancia."

"¿Qué te podría importar la distancia?" su voz sonó resentida "¿Es que acaso no es suficiente con Yagami? ¿No te diviertes con ella, no te gusta la manera en que toma tu mano?" no pudo evitarlo, soltó todo aquello que desde dentro la iba comiendo poco a poco. "Regresa al salón, no querrás que se sienta sola…"

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Si antes no entendía nada, ahora mucho menos.

"No te hagas la desentendida. Regresa con Hayate, anda y ya declárate… ¿crees que no he visto la manera en la que se hablan? Sólo te falta saltarle encima, me das asco…" no pudo continuar, no se dio cuenta el momento en el cual Nanoha se había acercado lo suficiente y ahora sentía un fuerte escozor en la mejilla derecha.

"¿Quién eres?" Los ojos azules se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas "La Fate-chan que conozco jamás diría cosas tan horribles. No sé quién eres, pero quiero a mi amiga de vuelta. ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Regrésala, porque no puedo más sin ella!" el llanto convulsionaba sus hombros y nublaba su vista. "Yo te quiero Fate-chan. No deseo a nadie más que no seas tú."

"¿N-Nanoha?"

Las dos quedaron en silencio, cada una intentando comprender lo que acababa de ser dicho. Por un momento Nanoha entró en pánico al comprender del todo sus palabras, al entender lo que su corazón venía diciéndole desde hacía mucho, pero ella se negaba a escuchar. Realmente no quería a Fate cómo se quiere a una amiga, ese sentimiento era más profundo, más significativo. Y nunca se dio cuenta hasta que se alejaron, hasta que sintió la ausencia de la otra, ¡Tonta de ella por dejar que Fate se distanciara! Mil veces tonta por ni siguiera poner resistencia ante lo que ocurría.

"En verdad te quiero Fate-chan" colocó su mano izquierda sobre esa mejilla roja producto de su cachetada. "Yo… yo…"

"Yo te amo" Fate se adelantó, desconectó a su cerebro y obedeció el impulso cada vez más hiriente de probar esos labios. Fue un beso tímido al principio, que evolucionó hasta volverse más profundo. De un sabor salado, pero a gloria. Bien podría morir ahí y no daría cuenta, y no le importaría porque pudo probarlos.

"Yo también te amo…" declaró Nanoha en cuanto se separaron. "Te amo y sigo sin entender que fue lo que paso. Hayate es una buena persona, deberías de darle una oportunidad… yo jamás sentiría algo hacia alguien que no fueras tú." Acarició su mejilla sintiéndose culpable de ese color rojizo. "Fui una tonta al dejarte ir y tú fuiste aún más idiota al pensar esas cosas" Fate frunció el ceño ante la parte final de la oración. "Pero amo a ésta idiota" juntó su frente con la suya y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Awww! que tierno…" Hayate se hallaba a unos metros de ellas, con las tres maletas en las manos, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración agitada y el cabello revuelto, todo producto de la carrera que debió de pegar al terminar la clase. Fate entrecerró los ojos y poco le falto para gruñir. "Tranquila, tranquila, es toda tuya" se alejó un paso por precaución y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

"Siempre fui tuya" le dijo Nanoha en tono juguetón y sugerente al oído, provocando que su piel obtuviera la misma tonalidad que sus ojos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hola, que tal? Pues yo aquí presentándome con un fic que me surgió de la nada mientras me encontraba en clases y lo suficientemente aburrida cómo para perder mi tiempo mirando por la ventana hacia las canchas de la escuela.

Realmente es el primer one shot así de largo que escribo, sinceramente no creí que pudiera darle esta extensión, pero digamos que fue mi reto personal… y creo que lo cumplí jejeje.

Si ya llegaron hasta estos párrafos, les pido de sobre manera que me digan que les pareció por medio de un review, muchas gracias de antemano.

Dana.


End file.
